finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Enkidu
Enkidu , sometimes known as Enkido, is the recurring partner of Gilgamesh, appearing in various Final Fantasy titles. He has taken many different forms from a canine to a winged demon, but retains the same green color palette. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Enkidu is the name of one of the Abductor enemies in ''Final Fantasy V that fights alongside Gilgamesh in a battle against him. ''Final Fantasy VI Enkidu appears only in the GBA port, as one of four possible attacks when Gilgamesh is summoned. It deals the most damage out of the four attacks, having a Spell Power of 200 and ignores target's defense. After all three swords have dropped onto the battlefield, and if Gilgamesh uses this attack, all three swords will glow in their associated colors before Enkidu attacks the enemy party. Enkidu has the same sprite that he had in ''Final Fantasy V. ''Final Fantasy IX Although Enkidu is never actually seen in ''Final Fantasy IX, there is a message left for Gilgamesh regarding Excalibur II and Excalipur in Memoria by someone named Enkido, which is presumably a misspelling or mistranslation of Enkidu's name. The message is as follows: ''Final Fantasy XI Enkidu is a member of the Golem genus found on the floating island of Tu'Lia. This is the only instance where Enkidu is not in some way related to Gilgamesh. Final Fantasy XII Enkidu appears as a dog-like pet of Gilgamesh, who appears as an Elite Mark. He is fought in both battles against him. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Enkidus are the names of the Rock Wolves Gilgamesh calls to his side at the Gates of Shattered Time. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Although he doesn't appear in person in ''Final Fantasy XIII-2, one of the swords Gilgamesh wields, the Bashosen, is modeled directly after Enkidu's design in Final Fantasy V. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega reveals that Gilgamesh had it custom-made while he was a weapons craftsman in Cocoon, referencing his Retail Network shop in Final Fantasy XIII. ''Final Fantasy XIV A chicken named Enkidu is introduced with Gilgamesh in the second part of the Inspector Hildibrand series of sidequests, added in patch 2.2. Gilgamesh reveals that this isn't the true Enkidu, but simply a rooster he painted green to remind him of of his former companion out of loneliness. Later, when the party fights Gilgamesh for the first time, several green chickens roam the battlefield and will chase any players that Gilgamesh transforms into toads, causing minor damage. Enkidu and Gilgamesh flee the battlefield upon defeat by jumping off the bridge at Griffin Crossing in Ishgard. The real Enkidu appears as a boss in the Hildibrand sidequests for patch 2.5, resembling his original design used in ''Final Fantasy V. He is inadvertently summoned to Eorzea in the same manner as a Primal, when Gilgamesh prays to be reunited with him while in the vicinity of a large number of Fire Crystals. He fights alongside Gilgamesh in the instanced trial "Battle in the Big Keep", but is ultimately defeated by the Adventurer. Once the pair is defeated, it is possible for the player to receive the rooster version of Enkidu as a minion. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 The first Enkidu to accompany Gilgamesh. Enkidu is Gilgamesh's companion the two having known each other since their youth. Enkidu serves as a guide and a royal adviser for Gilgamesh, who is the King of Genbu and the Lorican Alliance. According to Crimson Codex Enkidu was almost banished from his homeland as the result of his daughter having become pregnant with Ryid Uruk, but Gilgamesh detained him and made him his advisor. Enkidu died in 832 at the age of 58, protecting Gilgamesh during a coup d'état. After being banished to the rift, it's heavily implied that Gilgamesh began acquiring "faithful sidekicks" that he'd name Enkidu per world to keep the memory of his childhood friend alive in a form he could always fight beside. Enkidu is 240 cm tall. In the Japanese version of ''Final Fantasy Type-0, Enkidu is voiced by Hiroshi Shirokuma. In the English version, he is voiced by . In both versions, he shares his voice actor with Caius from Final Fantasy XIII-2 and Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Enkidu returns with his original appearance as a boss monster in ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. He is often fought during "Battle at the Big Bridge", although he can appear at random in other Battle Music Sequences (BMS). ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Enkidu from ''Final Fantasy Type-0 appears in Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. His card is is earth-elemental because the Enkidu-Gilgamesh duo is associated with the Black Tortoise Crystal in Final Fantasy Type-0, a Crystal reminiscent of the traditional Earth Crystal. ''Final Fantasy Portal App Gilgamesh appears alongside Enkidu on a Triple Triad card. Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha'' Enkidu appears as a human character in "The Wolf that Fell in Love", a guard with a golden armor who lives in Barnad. It is unknown if he helps Gilgamesh in this game due to the missing translations. He seems like a friend of Volg though. He is fought exactly two times in the story: the first being in earlier pages and the last, almost near the end. When Gilgamesh forces Princess Irma to marry him and Volg and Chocobo interfere in the ceremony, as the room is set on fire, Enkidu appears but is crushed by a boulder that had fallen from the ceiling. When Gilgamesh is fought, Volg proclaims that he wouldn't let Enkidu's death in vain (or so is believed). Etymology de:Enkidu